marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Brynocki (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Bodyguard; Butler | Education = | Origin = Android | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Doug Moench; Paul Gulacy | First = Master of Kung Fu Vol 1 34 | HistoryText = Brynocki was a robot created by Mordillo that served both as his bodyguard and butler. Mordillo kidnapped Leiko Wu to force information out of her. Specifically, he wanted to learn how to focus the Solar Chute. Under his master's orders, Brynocki launched the Solar Chute into the air. Both Mordillo and Shang-Chi were aboard the Chute. They battled and a defeated Mordillo jumped into the path of the Chute's energy. He was killed by his own weapon, burnt down to his skeleton. The skeleton fell from a height and was going to shatter into pieces, but Brynocki rescued it. Brynocki vowed to continue to serve Mordillo, no matter what. Brynocki formed an alliance with Shockwave. As part of their plan, Brynocki kidnapped Black Jack Tarr. Shang-Chi and Leiko Wu realized who was responsible for the kidnapping and arrived at Mordillo Island to face him. Just as they arrived, Brynocki and Shockwave appeared to face them. The villains were riding a robotic dragonfly. Black Jack Tarr hijacked one of Brynocki's guns and blasted the dragonfly out of the sky. Shockwave fell from a height and suffered a concussion. He started acted strangely. Brynocki figured his ally was insane and decided to kill hm as well as their enemies. He unleashed robots against all four humans, forcing Shockwave to change sides if he wanted to survive. Shockwave used his Overload Shockwave-Generator to destroy most of the robots. The four headed to the island'd beach and started to swim away. Brynocki pursued them with a giant robot, termed a Monstrobot. Shang-Chi managed to disable the Monstrobot by attacking its weak spot, its left eye. The foursome managed to hijack one of Brynocki's crafts. Brynovki returned to Mordillo's skeleton and apologized for his failure to exact revenge. Brynocki blamed Leiko Wu for her role in the death of Mordillo. He sent his Ultra-Men to slay her. He moved the fingers of Mordillo's skeleton to have them push the button which activated the Ultra-Men. Acting as if his master was still alive and exacting his own revenge. Leiko faced the Ultra-Men alongside Shang-Chi, Clive Reston, and the Dark Angel. Two Ultra-Men managed to kidnap Leiko and brought her aboard Brynocki's plane. He revealed that his plan was to take her back to Mordillo Island, kill her, and place her skeleton next to Mordillo's. Shang-Chi was able to follow the Ultra-Men and board the plane before it could take off. An annoyed Brynocki charged at him. Shang-Chi side-stepped the attack, and tripped his opponent. Brynocki fell of the plane and lost his head in the fall. He directed his body to pick up the head and retreated, starting to plan a new revenge scheme. Rom and Starshine flew over Mordillo Island. Brynocki was annoyed that they were trespassing on his master's property. He send many robots to attack them. He then boarded a dragonfly ship, taking Mordillo's skeketon with him. He attacked the two Spaceknights directly. Starshine shot the plane down, causing it to land in the jungle. Brynocki left the plane and the skeleton behind, trying to get another shot at the trespassers. He ended up simply talking to them, explaining his origin and how Shang-Chi wronged him. Rom had already met the martial artist and did not fall for the sob story. The two Spaceknights then left the island. Brynocki tried to retrieve Mordillo's skeleton but could not find it. The skeleton had sunk into quicksand. Brynocki used voice projectors and robots to give the impression that Mordillo was still alive and speaking. He used this ruse to fool impressionable people into believing that his master had overcome death. The fools created a cult to worship Mordillo, called the Golden Dawn. According to Black Jack Tarr, the cult was bilking money from its members, and brainwashing them into becoming sleeper agents. They were trained to become custom-made terrorists who would eventually be released against targets in Europe, Japan, and the United States of America. Moon Knight and Shang-Chi joined forces to investigate the cult, since several youths had been recruited into the cult and disappeared. They had to make their way through Brynocki's traps and robotic attacks. They discovered Mordillo's skeleton sitting upon a platform. The heroes destroyed the platform, revealing Brynocki who was hiding beneath it. The cultists were disillusioned and came back to their senses. Brynocki attacked the two heroes, but a swift kick from Shang-Chi decapitated him. To escape capture, Brynocki activated a self-destruct mechanism. Blowing himself and the skeleton to pieces. Brynocki was later found by Arcade and rebuilt to his servant. Brynocki aided Arcade in capturing people at a party to serve in Arcade's latest deathtrap Murderland, which was set up on Mordillo Island. One of the people captured was Iron Man. Brynocki went after Iron Man, but Iron Man defeated the robot by short-circuiting him with a power cable. Iron Man then reprogrammed Brynocki to be good and named him "Iron Boy", though Brynocki still wanted to be referred to by his original name. Brynocki later helped Iron Man defeat Arcade and rescue everyone trapped in Murderland. Brynocki then guarded Arcade who he imprisoned in a bamboo jail cell. | Powers = Brynocki can rebuild himself from any injury, as long as his head remains intact. If his head gets severed, he can still control his body from a distance. He can change his clothing at will, and so to fit his current mood or the statement he is trying to make. He can imitate the speech patterns and clothing style of other people. | Abilities = He can use guns, energy weapons, and other weapons. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Brynocki had a child-like personality, and little fighting prowess. He remains loyal to the skeleton of his creator. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Brynocki often carried an energy pistol | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Servants Category:Suicide